How to train your troll
by FanficFanatic546
Summary: There was a cove. It was a beautiful place; it had a waterfall, a blue lake, lush green grass, and spots of sunshine shone on random parts of it. In the cove a nightfury was lying on a patch of almost destroyed ground. It was grey but had dark grey/black scales on its torso and front legs, on its black scaled chest was a grey cancer symbol.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random fanfic that i did for fun - so i don't care about spelling, grammar or capitalizations so don't bug me about it. Also there is OOCness and made up facts.**

**i dont own anything**

**BOYS CAN WRITE FANFICTION TO!**

**Intro**

There was a cove. It was a beautiful place; it had a waterfall, a blue lake, lush green grass, and spots of sunshine shone on random parts of it.

In the cove a nightfury was lying on a patch of almost destroyed ground. But not a normal nightfury... it was grey but had dark grey/black scales on its torso and front legs, on its black scaled chest was a grey cancer symbol, it also had messy black fur on its head and pointy teeth. It had two warm coloured candycorn-like nubby horns, yellow claws and yellow eyes... not that you would be able to see them... its eyes were closed.

It was lying on its side, its face contorted in an expression of pain and anger, even though it was unconscious. It had obviously crash landed and its wings were at strange angles, almost as if it had never used them before.

**Intro over... review and tell me what you thought :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Thanks for reading this, I dont own anything**

**BOYS CAN WRITE FANFICTION TO! :]**

"No Snotlout, we are not strapping axes to the dragons" said Hiccup for about the hundredth time.

"Ugh, you guys are sooo boring" said Snotlout agitated.

"I think it's an awesome idea" said Tuffnut and Ruffnut at the same time. Due to this they began a wrestling match, but this was dismissed due to them doing it all the time.

"Uhh, I think that the point of axes on a dragon is pointless. They have fire, venom, speed, strength, stealth -"

"- shut up Fishlegs!" yelled Snotlout. Hookfang the monstrous nightmare gave a blast of fire to show his uncomfortableness. The fire however, was blasted onto Snotlout and he ran around screaming before jumping into a crate of water. Where he then proceeded to glare at the other laughing teens. But when they didn't stop laughing he gave a loud "aarrh!" in frustration before mounting Hookfang and flying off.

"Do you think we were a little too harsh?" asked Fishlegs.

"Nah, he'll be fine, he's probably just off sulking somewhere" said Astrid, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Toothless meanwhile was sitting in the corner, he felt something powerful was up but just couldn't put his paw on what it was.

Suddenly Stoick walked into the arena with Gobber following.

"Whats up dad?" asked Hiccup. All the other teens stopped messing around and gathered round to hear what he had to say.

"Son, we have a problem," said Stoick. All the other teens leaned forward to hear what it was, when it was apparent that he wasn't going to tell them Gobber stepped in and told them what it was.

"There's this really strange water dragon in the bay and we need you to have a look at it" explained Gobber.

"We'll have a look dad" said Hiccup with a smile. He whistled Toothless over, and the friendly Nightfury bounded over and Hiccup climbed onto his back. Astrid climbed on her blue nadder- Stormfly, Fishlegs sat on his brown Gronkle - Meatlug. And the twins sat on their green zippleback, - Barf and Belch. They then all took off and headed towards the bay.

At the Bay

"Gobber was right. That is one strange dragon" stated Astrid as they stared at the form of the water dragon. The other teens nodded in agreement.

The dragon looked like a water serpent dragon, except it had four legs that ended in webbed feet. It was about as tall as Toothless and as long as Barf and Belch. It had a reflective grey body and face. But its back was purple, it also had a purple highlight in its hair - yes... hair. It was asleep but when someone had opened its eyes they saw they were yellow- which wasn't a big surprise. It also had black scales on its torso and front legs. It had two purple zigzag lines on the black scales. Its back legs were black and blue striped. It also had a blue line of scales around its neck and webbed fins on the sides of its head. Also, there was a strange black pattern around its eyes and it had two orange and yellow zigzag horns on its head.

The dragon was VERY colourful.

"Where do you think it came from?" asked Hiccup.

"Who cares? It's awesome!" yelled Tuffnut as he punched the air.

"I wonder what its stats are, do you think it's venomous?" asked Fishlegs. You could practically see the curiosity coming off his head in waves.

Hiccup walked forward and gave the dragon a look over. He was inspecting its head when its eye opened.

pov - Third person - with Snotlout and Hookfang.

"- I mean, why can't anyone take me seriously? It's not like I'm any sort of idiot" complained Snotlout as he flew through the air on Hookfang. Said Hookfang was getting a little fed up of his rider's complaining so he set his neck on fire.

"Ow, ow ow! Hookfang!" cried Snotlout as his backside was set on fire for the second time that day. Snotlout began complaining again and Hookfang was about to set alight again when he sensed something powerful yet alien. He looked around before spotting the cove Toothless had told him so much about, he felt the strange feeling coming from there and began to fly down.

"What are you doing you stupid dragon, pull up, pull up!" yelled Snotlout as Hookfang continued his descent toward the cove.

When they landed Hookfang saw a dragon passed out near the middle of the cove, what seemed strange was that it looked like a nightfury. Eventually Snotlout saw it as well and began cautiously walking towards it.

"Whoa! It's a nightfury!" exclaimed Snotlout as they stood in front of it. He reached out to touch it when its eyes opened and it jumped up clutching two paws to its head. Snotlout jumped back as well, but that was more with surprise and fear. Suddenly the dragon looked at itself and its yellow eyes opened wide. It then began roaring and walking around clumsily, it looked as if it had never walked before.

DRAGON SPEECH IS IN BOLD AND I WONT BE USING SPEECH MARKS!

The roaring that was being done by the nightfury was making Hookfang both uncomfortable. Here is a rough translation of what was being shouted

**WHAT THE EVERLASTING FUCK IN A NOOKSUCKING GRUB HAPPENED. I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DRAGON! LIKE TEREZI'S FUCKING LUSCUS! AS SOON AS I FIND OUT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED SOMEONE IS GONNA FUCKING DIE! I SWEAR TO GOG! I WILL - **

**Umm, excuse me - **said Hookfang. Usually he was meaner but the language surprised him.

**WHAT! **Yelled the nightfury

**What's your name? Mine is Hookfang **he said

**I DONT FUCKING CARE BUT TO BE NICE, MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS.**

**Umm... ok. **

Snotlout watched as the strange nightfury roared and screeched while Hookfang kept edging back. That was unacceptable; his dragon wasn't scared of anything.

(OK I am incredibly lazy but I can't be bothered to write the entire thing so we are skipping ahead a few hours)

Snotlout, Hookfang and the strange dragon were walking through the forest back towards Berk. Because for some strange reason the nightfury refused to fly, and there was NO way Snotlout was passing up this opportunity to show off his new find.

**Ok, please review and I will respond. :]]]]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support guys. I dont own anything, sorry this took so long but I'm quite lazy and yeaaaahhhh... thats my only excuse. **

**... I am VERY dissapointed in myself ¬_¬**

**BOYS CAN WRITE FANFICTION TO! **

when they got back to Berk

Snotlout got into the arena at night and as expected all the teens just stared at the nightfury behind him. They had left the recently conscious sea serpent in the bay.

Toothless bounded over to the other nightfury and sniffed him. However the nightfury jumped back and snarled at Toothless.

Hiccup looked at the nightfury, it was so strange. It had a messy patch of hair on its head. It looked like it was wearing a black jumper made of scales with a grey cancer sign on it. It also had orange and yellow curved nubby horns on its head.

"Who's it gonna stay with?" asked Fishlegs. When no one volunteered Hiccup just sighed and said "I'll take him".

"How do you know it's a male?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup smirked, "there's a simple test." He walked over to the nightfury and said, "are you a girl?"

The nightfury then began thrashing around and roaring and shaking its head from side to side.

"THAT'S how you find out a dragons gender" said Hiccup.

The others laughed at the nightfury's antics.

Karkat's pov

This is so fucking stupid. I woke up this afternoon to an ugly human kid and a big red dragon staring at me. Of course then I found out I was a fucking dragon as well, apparently I was some kind of extremely rare dragon called a Nightfury.

Then that human girl had asked how the small brown haired one had knew he was a male. Honestly, humans were so dumb. I guess though I'm kinda happy that the small one had known I was a male.

Then he had said I could stay at his house, I'm not ok with this but I guess I need a place to stay so I'll fucking go along with it.

3rd person pov of view again.

Karkat lay by the fire about 3 meters away from Toothless. He was thinking about why the house was made of wood when there was fire breathing dragons around. He then realized he didn't care and thought about what could have happened to make him end up here.

"Come on dad, he only has to stay here for a little while" pleaded Hiccup. Stoick ran a hand through his beard and sighed before nodding his head and going upstairs to his bed. Hiccup gave Toothless and Karkat a fish before scratching Toothless behind the ear flap and going upstairs.

Karkat waited for a few minutes before standing up and heading towards the front door.

**Where are you going? **asked Toothless. Karkat turned around.

**Well I can never sleep so I am going outside. If you must fucking know **growled Karkat. He then pushed open the door with his nose and went outside. Toothless quietly got up and followed.

When they were outside Toothless spoke up - **So... Karkat, where do you come from.**

Karkat sighed agitated but replied anyway. For some reason he found it really easy to talk to Toothless...

**KK: I'm from another planet called Alternia, I'm originally a species called a troll and we were basically fucking Gods.**

Toothless didn't know what much of that meant but went along with it anyway.

**TL: How many of you were there? **

**KK: Well, there were a lot of us but I only ever met 12.**

**TL: Were they your friends?**

**KK- Well, yeah I guess, but some of them could be real douches.**

**TL: Do you miss any of them?**

**KK: Yeah, I guess, but not most of them. I mean... Fuck Spiderbitch, I also don't like Zahhak**

**TL: Zahhak?**

**KK: (sigh) Ugh... Equius Zahhak, he was a real fucking creepy troll, and practically the only troll who actually cared about what my blood colour was. Which I guess was weird, I mean... I expected people to make a big fucking deal about it but they were all pretty cool about it.**

**TL: That's strange, what is your blood colour?**

**KK: You... promise you won't fucking cull me.**

**TL: umm... ok sure.**

**KK: Ok, it's... candy red.**

**TL: o.o why would that be something to kill you over?**

**KK: Because it's red, you know... fucking red!**

**TL: My blood is red**

…**. AAH! Why did you scratch me?!**

**KK: Hey! You weren't shitting me, you blood IS red Just like the humans! I guess it must be a universal thing.**

**TL: I don't really understand what that means but ok.**

**KK: You wouldn't fucking get it. **

**TL: Oh well *yawn* I'm going back inside to sleep. Aren't you coming?**

**KK: I don't sleep**

**TL: Why, is it not physically possible for you to sleep or something?**

**KK: No, I can sleep, but not without sopor slime, and even then I get hardly any fucking sleep anyways.**

**TL: Um ok... guess I'll see you in the morning then**

**KK: Ok then, sleep fucking well.**

**TL: Alright.**

Toothless went back inside and up to Hiccup's room where he lay on his slab of rock and promptly fell asleep.

Karkat lay on the grass outside the house. Why had he been so open with that dragon? He wasn't usually like that?

Oh no... it hit him suddenly. He, Karkat Vantas was turning...

Fucking soft.

**All done. Thanks for reading, please review :]**


End file.
